


Care of a Lightsaber

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [11]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody is tired of Obi-Wan dropping his lightsaber all the time, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff, He is not complaining, His "here's how you care for your weapon" demonstration has unexpected results, Humor, Is this how the Force works?, M/M, Nope but it is fun anyway, Obi-Wan's lightsaber really likes Cody, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Obi-Wan kept dropping his lightsaber during battle. Cody decided he needed to show it better appreciation.He was not expecting what happened next.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 26
Kudos: 335
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Care of a Lightsaber

**Author's Note:**

> Discord is great for plot bunnies, but terrible because it turns my WIP list into a hydra.
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts for betaing!

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody had heard Obi-Wan utter the phrase “This lightsaber is your _life_ ” more times than he cared to count. After the third time that tenday he found himself picking up his Jedi’s lightsaber, the clone decided it was time to do something. Cody decided Obi-Wan needed to show his lightsaber a little more appreciation, to really _take care_ of it, the way the clones took care of their weapons. 

Of course, he was more than willing to turn this into a fun lesson. Well, fun for _him_ , likely to be a frustrating one for Obi-Wan. At least at first. Oh, Cody would take proper care of his Jedi, but he’d work him up a bit first.

It was easier than expected to lure the Jedi out of his office that evening. They were on day one of three in hyperspace, so it had been a paperwork day. Cody was grateful for that.

They chatted amiable over latemeal.

“Did you have something else planned?” Obi-Wan asked once their meal trays had been returned.

“I do,” Cody replied with a teasing smile.

“Oh? Do tell?” The Jedi entreated.

The clone let his face go blank.

“Do you have the supplies here to clean your lightsaber?”

Obi-Wan blinked at the seeming non-sequitur.

“Yes?” He said slowly, drawing the word out in his confusion.

Cody snorted.

“Was that an answer or a question?” He teased.

The Jedi huffed. 

“Yes, I have the supplies. My question is _why_ do you want to know?”

At Cody’s grin, Obi-Wan knew he was in trouble. 

“Why, General, if you recall, you dropped your lightsaber yesterday during the battle. _Again._ I just want to make sure it has been meticulously cleaned, that’s all,” the dark-haired man said so very innocently.

The redhead didn’t buy the innocent act for a second, but he was highly curious as to where this was going.

“I had not yet had the chance to clean it,” he admitted.

Cody tsked, shaking his head in faux disapproval.

“Proper weapons care is imperative, General.”

Obi-Wan decided to play along.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Fifteen minutes later, he was desperately regretting that decision. Cody was cleaning the lightsaber but in an _incredibly suggestive manner._ And Obi-Wan was seated across from him on the bed _not allowed to touch._ He was already hard. He hadn’t gotten hard without touch in damn near a decade and a half. It was _ridiculous._ He was a Jedi Master. He should have more self-control!

…but on the flip side he would dare _anyone_ to watch this spectacle and _not_ become aroused _._

Cody took his time, sensually cleaning the lightsaber hilt, removing dirt and debris, rubbing oil into the parts that needed it, polishing it until it gleamed; all with exaggerated strokes, keeping Obi-Wan’s eyes fixed on him.

“Look, General, _this_ is how you take care of your _weapon_ ,” Cody said, voice low.

A light sheen of sweat had started to form on the Jedi’s brow as he fought to keep control of himself.

“Yes, of course, but you don't need to grip it _quite like that_ ,” he said, blushing furiously.

Cody held out his hand; Obi-Wan didn’t even hesitate to take it. The clone pulled his beloved to him and around, back to chest, the lightsaber across Obi-Wan’s lap. Cody slid his hands down the Jedi’s arms before taking his hands. Slowly, torturously slowly, he guided Obi-Wan’s hands along the saber hilt, mimicking the motions of cleaning the weapon.

“This is how you properly care for this weapon. After all, _it is your life_ ,” Cody purred as he nuzzled at the redhead’s flushed cheek.

“I'm fairly certain is _not_ the most efficient way to go about this,” Obi-Wan whined.

“Maybe. But it certainly is enjoyable, isn’t it?”

The thing was, Obi-Wan’s lightsaber _liked_ Cody. Like he himself, it felt safe in those strong, steady hands. That meant that as Cody’s hands carefully tended to Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, the kyber within _hummed_ in contented happiness. The feedback from his crystal, Cody’s arousal in the Force and his own need had him so close to the edge that he feared he’d embarrass himself. 

“Are you really so close already, cyare?” Cody asked huskily into his ear.

Obi-Wan shivered. 

“Yes.”

He didn’t need the Force to know the clone felt _smug._

“I haven’t even touched you yet,” Cody murmured as he trailed kisses down the side of his Jedi’s neck.

“Cody.” It came out as a whine. 

“Shhh, cyare. Have I ever failed to take care of you?” The clone asked gently.

“No,” the redhead acknowledged softly. 

“Trust me. Just let go. You’re both in good hands.”

“I know.”

The kisses turned to nibbles; Obi-Wan gasped at an unexpected, particularly sharp one. Still, their hands were joined on his lightsaber. He felt _surrounded_ by Cody, surrounded by his warmth and strength and _love._ It was intoxicating _normally_ , but with so much focus on his saber, his crystal was reacting to it too. He was drowning in the feedback from it and all of his senses. The continued slow stroking of the lightsaber was sending warm, _pleased_ feedback across his connection to the blade that kept stoking the flames of his own desire. He could feel Cody’s growing hardness against him as well as his arousal that was already heavy in the Force around them. Cody guided their hands down the lightsaber in a long, smooth stroke while he whispered filthy ideas into the Jedi’s ear. Obi-Wan was _so close_.

“Cody, please,” he begged.

“Come for me, cyare,” Cody purred into his ear. 

Like an inexperienced teenager, Obi-Wan came in his leggings, completely untouched. He whimpered softly but made no other sound. The Jedi’s face was flushed red with a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he had just done that.

“Force, Obi-Wan, do you have any idea how hot that was?” Cody asked, tone breathy with awe. “Do you know what it feels like, knowing I made you feel that good without even having to touch you?”

The redhead blushed furiously. But still, the clone’s tone was genuine.

“You really liked that?”

Cody forced out a breath.

“Cyare, that was amazing. I didn’t realize that was possible like this,” he admitted.

“I haven’t come untouched since I was a teenager, and this is the first time in my life that my lightsaber was involved.”

Cody nudged Obi-Wan until the Jedi moved to face him. Then he gently brought their foreheads together.

“Thank you for trusting me with your lightsaber. And for trusting me to take care of you.” he said softly. 

Obi-Wan leaned forward, bringing their lips together.

“I love you,” he said, voice low but honest. He let his hand drift down to stroke the front of Cody’s blacks. “What do you want for yourself tonight, my dear?”

The dark-haired man drew him back in for another kiss. After they parted, he pressed into Keldabe once more.

“Can you take me? Or are you too sensitive from all of this? I’m fine with your hand if you are,” Cody assured.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment.

“If we put my lightsaber over on the desk, I’ll be fine. I don’t think I could handle having your cock inside me if either of us is touching it or even if it's just still on the bed,” he admitted.

Cody had to breathe through the images that thought conjured. The idea of fucking Obi-Wan while also touching his lightsaber was heady after what had just occurred.

“Can we try that someday?” He found himself asking. “Me fucking you while I touch your lightsaber?”

Obi-Wan keened at the thought.

“We’ll have to make sure we have nothing important happening the next day. That would be…intense, for me. But I’m not opposed,” he admitted hoarsely a long moment later. 

They got up and quickly stripped. Obi-Wan made a face at the mess in his leggings. Cody just _oozed_ smug satisfaction into the Force.

“I’ll figure out a way to turn the tables!” the redhead vowed.

The dark-haired man just smirked.

“Are you threatening inappropriate use of the Force, Master Jedi?”

The Jedi snorted out a laugh in response.

“Now there’s an idea!” He teased. 

Cody drew Obi-Wan close and kissed him deeply. It was an excellent way to derail his Jedi’s train of thought. 

“Lay down on your back for me,” he ordered, voice going low and deep the way he knew Obi-Wan loved.

The redhead shivered at the authoritative tone, moving quickly to do as ordered. Lovely things always followed that tone.

The clone grabbed the lube before settling between his beloved’s spread legs. He took his time, slowly fingering Obi-Wan open. That first orgasm had relaxed the redhead some so one finger quickly became two, but he kept it at two fingers for a while. It was always nice when he could really enjoy this part.

He crooked his fingers and Obi-Wan moaned. He did it again to enjoy the gasps and moans it let him wring from Obi-Wan's lips. Finally, he slipped a third finger in and went straight for the prostate. Obi-Wan jerked and whimpered. Cody stroked the sensitive spot for a long moment, enjoying the way it made his beloved Jedi squirm. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan whimpered.

The clone stopped stroking his Jedi’s prostate, but he kept teasing Obi-Wan with slow movements of the three fingers inside him. Scissoring, twisting, stroking. Cody varied his actions but kept them unhurried.

“So impatient already? You’ve gotten to come once already, cyare,” the clone tsked, feigning annoyance.

The truth was, he intended to keep this up until Obi-Wan was rock hard again and begging. He wanted to bring them to completion together this time. Both of them appreciated Obi-Wan’s Force enhanced stamina, but they so rarely got to actually _enjoy_ it.

Cody shifted so he could lower his head. He licked a stripe along the top of Obi-Wan’s cock, making the redhead moan. He did it again just to enjoy the sound.

“Please,” the redhead begged. “Please, need you.”

The clone took just the tip of the Jedi’s cock in his mouth and suckled. Obi-Wan mewled. Cody took pity and released the other man’s cock.

“Ready, cyare?” The clone asked.

“Yes, yes, _please_ ,” The Jedi begged.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Cody soothed.

He slipped his fingers out of Obi-Wan’s hole. The clone moved the Jedi’s legs, so they draped over his upper arms. Then he slowly began to press inside.

Obi-Wan moaned long and low as he was finally filled. 

“You always feel so good, like you were made just for me,” Cody breathed as he sheathed himself as deep as he could.

The Jedi let his eyes drift shut as he let the sensations wash over him. He realized that the clone was closer to the edge than he seemed. It made sense, given how much self-control Cody had been exerting all evening.

Cody began to thrust, but he struggled to keep a steady pace.

“It’s alright, my dear Kote, you’ve taken such good care of me tonight. Take what you need,” Obi-Wan encouraged gently stroking Cody’s sweaty face.

That was all the encouragement the clone needed. He began to thrust quickly; after a few he shifted ever so slightly so that he was hitting the Jedi’s prostate with each thrust. Obi-Wan moaned and held on tight.

Cody’s control was at its end.

“Do you need more?” He asked. “Or can you come like this?”

Obi-Wan didn’t have it in him to be embarrassed when he replied, “I’ll come when you do.”

Force that was _hot._

That seemed to be the last thing Cody needed. He fell over the edge and into orgasm while a long, low moan. The rush of warmth as Cody’s release filled him coupled with the strength of his feelings in the Force sent Obi-Wan over the edge into his second orgasm of the evening. He came with a keen, trembling as the wash of pleasure rushed through him. 

They stayed pressed together, breathing slowly as they came down from their highs.

“How do you feel?” Cody asked gently. 

Obi-Wan smiled tiredly.

“I’m not sure I have the energy to get back out of this bed,” he admitted.

“Good,” the clone said with a soft smile. “I’ll go clean up then bring you a cloth. You can shower properly in the morning.”

He pulled out carefully before placing a gentle kiss on Obi-Wan’s forehead.

The Jedi let himself drift as he listened to the sounds of Cody cleaning up. He barely stirred when the clone returned and cleaned him up with gentle, almost reverent hands. 

“Love you,” the Jedi murmured softly as he cuddled close when the clone came back to bed.

“I love you too,” Cody replied. Then, because he couldn’t help himself, “I hope you learned something about the importance of proper lightsaber cleaning.”

Obi-Wan laughed into Cody’s chest.

“Yes, sir, Commander. I learned a great deal.”

“Excellent news, General.”

CWCWCWCWCWCW


End file.
